Baby, please come back
by Fresah
Summary: Un Naruto perdido y con inseguridades se abre paso entre las calles de Konoha para encontrarse enfrente de la residencia Hyuga y con una carta que era necesario entregarle a Hinata. (Continuación de Can't you forgive me?)
**Disclaimer:** Por más que obvias razones, **Naruto no es de mi propiedad ni lo será** , es por eso que todos sus personajes e historias pertenecen al señor Masashi Kishimoto y a su compañía. Lo es que mío únicamente es esta historia, la cual está escrita con el único propósito de entretener y sin propósitos de lucro.

 **Fecha de publicación:** 28 de marzo del 2016.

 **Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

 **Personaje principal:** Uzumaki Naruto.

 **Género:** Poetry.

 **Línea del tiempo:** Después de la película de la guerra Shinobi y sus acontecimientos.

 **Total de palabras:** 811.

 **Publicaciones:** Fanfiction.

 **Canción que me inspiró:** Love the way you lie- Skylar Grey.

* * *

 ** _B_ a _by, please come back_.**

 _One Shot. (_ Continación de **Can't you forgive me?** )

Escrito por: Fresah.

.

.

.

* * *

Sinopsis: Un Naruto perdido y con inseguridades se abre paso entre las calles de Konoha para encontrarse enfrente de la residencia Hyuga y con una carta que era necesario entregarle a Hinata. (Continuación de Can't you forgive me?)

* * *

Te levantaste y fuiste directo al cuarto de baño. Odiabas mirarte al espejo en las últimas semanas, no te gustaba lo que veías en el reflejo, no eras tu, veías cansancio, depresión, inseguridad y miedo. Alzaste la mirada, sólo había bolsas oscuras debajo de tus propios ojos.

Ahí estabas, siendo cobarde de nuevo, incluso te veías a ti mismo corriendo entre las calles de Konoha a altas horas de la noche sin dirección alguna, veías mujeres y más mujeres por todos lados, sin embargo; ninguna de ellas te interesaba en lo absoluto, eran buenas para pasar el rato pero para nada más, ya no había casi gente en las avenidas normalmente infestadas de gente por las madrugadas y las tardes, tu única compañera era tu misma consciencia que casi estaba por perdida en el fondo de tu cabeza. Cambiaste de rumbo en el último momento, una decisión que tomaste sin pensar por el momento y que ahora hacía que corrieras hacia esa dirección. La luna iluminaba cada calle de tu próximo camino, por lo mismo se te hacía fácil el poder identificar una de las residencias, si no es que la más grande, incluso superando con creces la residencia Uchiha, la gran y lujosa residencia Hyuga.

Y llegó el momento. Tu corazón palpitando a vuelta de rueda. _No había marcha atrás._

Tu mano vaciló de un momento a otro para tocar la gran puerta hecha de madera seguramente más cara que la casa del Hokage. Ya era el momento, pero aún no estabas listo, **no querías hacerlo.** Te quedaste ahí, impotente, tomando la peor decisión de toda tu vida, seguramente. Lo sabías, no eras capaz de hacerlo, toda tu determinación se había ido al carajo. Maldición, maldición, maldición. Maldecías una y otra vez.

 _Eres un cobarde._

Hinata lloraría otra vez por ti y te odias mil veces por eso. Ella no merecía tanto sufrimiento. Era la mujer que más amabas en el mundo y la ibas a perder a causa de tus malas decisiones y gracias al camino erróneo que estabas tomando.

—Disculpe, ¿qué necesita? -una voz suave y tranquila te llamaba la atención, quien sabe cuanto tiempo habías estado en esa posición.

—Yo... yo... yo... —empezabas a tartamudear, característico de ti. —He venido a dejarle un aviso a Hinata.

—¿Qué clase de aviso? —decía ahora la mujer que dejaba ver su rostro, ya sabías quien era, era Nihiri-san, la sirvienta del Clan Hyuga. Lo sabías porque la habías visto antes, siempre era sonriente y según Shikamaru tenía mucha experiencia en todo lo de hacer su trabajo a la perfección.

—Es algo privado —ha este paso las cosas se volvían más especificas, no querías revelar más información de la necesaria.

—Dime algo chico Uzumaki, le va a hacer daño si yo le entrego lo que dices, ¿no es así? —lo sabía, ¡ella lo sabía! Sabía el motivo de tu repentina aparición.

 _Sí le hará daño y a mi también porque sé que la perderé para siempre._

—No, no le hará daño, es algo acerca de una misión de rango S, el hokage me mandó personalmente a entregar esto —al mismo tiempo que entregabas el sobre te das cuenta que mientes, eres un mentiroso y en eso te has convertido.

—Uzumaki-kun, eres pésimo mintiendo.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo Naruto?_

.

.

.

—Uzumaki Naruto, ¿acepta como esposa a la señorita Saponu, para cuidarla, amarla y respetarla por el resto de tu vida?

—Sí, acepto.

" _Next time? There won't be no next time! B_ a _by, please come back_."

.

.

.

Pero ahora, no te gusta la manera en la que ella lo mira. En especial no te gusta la forma en la que él la mira.

La habías perdido.

 _"It wasn't you, it was me. This is my fault._ _I know I'm a liar."_

* * *

No pensaba quedarme con las ganas de hacer un punto de vista de Naruto en está historia. Me quedo más corto pero aún así creo que está bien. No es de lo mejor que he escrito pero creo que es aceptable para subirlo.

 _ **-Intenebrissunt.**_


End file.
